


Металлическое сердце

by Vinsachi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Repo Men (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rdjude
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Тони Старк прибывает в Торонто образца «Потрошителей». Сюжетная линия Реми идет вразрез с фильмом: Реми продолжает работать потрошителем после операции на сердце. Сканер Реми просвечивает грудную клетку Тони и идентифицирует просроченное сердце.





	Металлическое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metal heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396908) by [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky). 



Многоцветные мигающие огни, неоновые вывески и белоснежные улыбки на громадных плазменных экранах появлялись и тут же исчезали, превращаясь в размытые картинки за лобовым стеклом. Реми ехал домой. Ну, по правде, это не его дом – просто квартирка, в которую он вселился на днях. Говорят, дом там, где сердце, но ведь у него и сердца-то нет – так он думает иногда. Из колонок звучало какое-то ретро – музыка прошедших лет, когда люди верили, что дальнейший технический прогресс принесет им только комфорт, обеспечит спокойное существование в стенах собственных домов, укрепит патриотизм и братские чувства. Лучшая жизнь для каждого, мир открытых возможностей… Чушь собачья. Беспокойство и отчуждение стали сегодня дежурными словами, как если бы материальные блага сделали жизнь только хуже. Хотя автомобильная навигационная система всегда могла предложить множество вариантов маршрута, временами Реми чувствовал себя совсем потерянным среди неуютных теней, отбрасываемых небоскребами и путепроводами.

Денек выдался не из легких – два сердца, три печени и две почки. Убийство – а именно оно скрывалось за всеми этими политически корректными терминами и лазейками в законе – никогда не представляло для него такого труда… и не было таким неизбежным одновременно. Он чуть не потерял все, чуть не сдался там, на Кладбище металлолома, когда его сердце было уже просрочено. Но он не собирался сидеть и дожидаться, пока его грохнут. Ему нужна была гребаная работа, чтобы оплатить это гребаное сердце. Сделает это – и оставит ремесло потрошителя навсегда. Вроде бы у него не было особо ничего такого, за что стоило держаться в этой жизни. Его брак распался, и он оказался сам по себе; но он не хотел, чтобы сын рос без отца. Поэтому Реми стиснул зубы и продолжил делать то, в чем был асом – выполнять задания, особо не задумываясь над ними. В конце-то концов, разве этот мир живет не по волчьим законам? Конечно, здесь не у каждого руки в крови, но, в конечном счете, каждый думает только о собственном благополучии, плюя на жизни других с высокой колокольни.

Он не пытался оправдаться. Он просто пытался ни о чем не думать. Чем больше думаешь, тем больше все усложняешь.

Беспокойство и отчуждение. Тони Старк сидел за стойкой бара в ночном клубе. Ему не составило бы никакого труда подыскать компанию в лице какой-нибудь гламурной дамочки из тех, что так и пожирали его глазами. Но он пил в одиночестве. Зависать вот так в незнакомом городе могло быть небезопасно, но сегодня ему было на это наплевать. Он вылетел из Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы посетить пару конференций здесь, в Торонто, и они совсем не оправдали его ожиданий. За каким чертом каждый умник так и лез к нему со своими советами? С тех пор, как он принял решение о полном прекращении выпуска оружия на заводах «Старк Индастриз», все вокруг будто сочли своим долгом донести до ведома Старка, что он неправ… Разумеется, это было неважно на самом деле. Важно то, что сейчас, вдали от дома, он осознал: ему не к кому возвращаться. За этим холодным, непоколебимым фасадом успеха Старк не мог не чувствовать одиночества. Он швырнул деньги на столешницу и вышел из клуба, набирая номер такси на мобильном.

Каких-то 10 минут - и Реми будет дома. «Слава Богу, сегодня пятница». Стоя на светофоре и дожидаясь зеленого, он нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по рулю, как вдруг услышал писк сканера искусственных органов с заднего сиденья.

\- Да какого…- пробормотал Реми, вынимая прибор из сумки – он же должен быть выключен. Дурацкий механизм явно дал сбой и пищал теперь как ненормальный.

«ПОДЛЕЖИТ ИЗЪЯТИЮ».

Реми пробежался взглядом по улице и увидел мужчину в деловом костюме, ожидавшего на тротуаре. Сзади раздался гудок – светофор загорелся зеленым. Реми сразу же свернул и остановился на обочине, после чего просканировал мужчину, расстояние до которого составляло теперь не более нескольких метров. «ЛЕГКИЕ». На пару секунд изображение дрогнуло, раздался странный шум, будто от помех. «СЕРДЦЕ» . «ПОДЛЕЖИТ ИЗЪЯТИЮ».

Ничего не поделаешь – работа есть работа.

Это будет быстро – на улице почти никого. Он изымет орган и наконец-то отправится домой. Реми вытащил тазер.

Старк стоял, повернувшись спиной к Реминой машине. Поэтому и пропустил удар, отправивший его в нокаут.

Реми втащил его в машину, положил на заднее сиденье и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

\- Что за хрень?

Вместо гладкого хирургического шрама он увидел на груди Старка какое-то незнакомое устройство, подсвечивавшее салон автомобиля мягким голубым светом.

Очнувшись, Тони обнаружил, что лежит на кушетке.

\- Слава Богу, вы пришли в себя… - мужчина, сидящий на стуле в паре шагов от кушетки, обеспокоенно наклонился к Тони.

\- Какого хрена? Где я?.. – Сделав усилие, Тони принял сидячее положение. Голова у него шла кругом – может, еще не выветрились алкогольные пары, хотя он был уверен, что явно не напился до такого состояния, чтобы вырубиться прямо посреди улицы.

_Требования и критерии правоприменения для взимателей  неоплаченных органов._

_Пункт 5: Взиматель должен быть человеком, разрешающим проблемы._

_Пункт 6: Взиматель должен быть способен успокаивать людей и находить общий язык с вышедшими из себя клиентами._

_Пункт 7: Взиматель должен обладать хорошо развитыми навыками общения._

Реми был отличным взимателем.

\- Вы находитесь у меня в квартире, - лицо мужчины выражало искренность и заинтересованность, и Тони склонился к мысли, что вряд ли это похититель или еще какой маньяк. – Мне действительно жаль, что я причинил вам неудобство… Вы в порядке?

Тони потер шею, слегка потянулся и ответил уже более спокойным голосом:

\- Полагаю, да… Ну, так что произошло? Я что, просто отключился?..

\- Не совсем. Ваш… эээ, прибор, - Реми бросил взгляд на грудь Тони, - должно быть, послал неверный идентификационный сигнал на мой сканер, поэтому я принял вас за… другого человека. - Реми выглядел совершенно невинным, и поверить в искренность его извинений было легко, так что Тони почти расслабился.

\- Вообще-то он не посылает сигналов, просто… ладно, неважно, я понял, о чем вы. Хммм, я-то думал, что починил его… Значит, ты меня вырубил? – Тони посмотрел Реми прямо в глаза, едва усмехаясь уголком рта.

\- Чтобы загладить свою вину, могу тебя подбросить, - Реми встал со стула.

\- Идет, - Тони поднялся тоже.

\- И стирку я тоже оплачу, - Реми посмотрел на пятнышко на рукаве Тони – след от приземления на тротуар.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - сказал Старк, почти улыбаясь. – Ты же не виноват. – Если не считать вынужденной потери сознания, сложившаяся ситуация вполне устраивала Тони. В любом случае, скоротать вечер в компании Реми было бы куда приятнее, чем пялиться в одиночестве в экран телевизора и думать о всяком, оставив попытки заснуть.

Машина остановилась у входа в отель класса люкс. Несмотря на позднее время, на улице было полно народу, который так и вертелся в нервно пульсирующем ритме жизни ночного города.

\- Спасибо, что подбросил,- Тони улыбнулся Реми – действительно с благодарностью. Реми же выглядел нездорово бледным и изможденным, пусть и улыбался в ответ. - Реми, с тобой все нормально? Выглядишь ужасно!

\- Да нормально, сейчас пройдет, - заверил Реми, стиснув зубы.

\- Сердце? – По дороге у них было достаточно времени, чтобы поделиться друг с другом парой фактов из жизни.

\-  Да, все еще поглючивает…- Реми через силу сглотнул и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты не можешь ехать в таком состоянии!

\- Да я буду в норме.

\- Нет, я настаиваю, чтобы ты отдохнул. Да и глоток кофе не помешает, - Старк уже успел подозвать служащего автомобильной парковки.

Не в правилах Реми было принимать подобные приглашения. Так что он и сам удивился тому, как вошел вслед за Тони в лобби отеля, залитое рассеянным светом.

Сидя на диване в люксовом номере Старка, слишком-просторном-для-одного-человека, и потягивая горячий кофе, Реми думал, какие странные чувства вызывал в нем этот парень. Дело в его располагающих манерах и широкой американской улыбке, или здесь кроется что-то еще? Реми казалось, что он начинает доверять Тони, как если бы они были старыми друзьями.

\- Хочу кое-что спросить о «Юнионе». Если ты не против. – В стакане Тони звякнули кубики льда, когда он отхлебнул свой виски, усевшись напротив Реми. – Они хотели заключить контракт со «Старк Индастриз», и я попросил немного времени на рассмотрение предложения, поскольку был уверен: в их функциональной стратегии далеко не все так ладно, как представляется. Ну так… В общем, твоя работа заключается в том, что ты убиваешь самых незадачливых клиентов, так?

\- В общем, да, именно этим я и занимаюсь…- Реми заерзал на диване. Старк, заметив, что ему стало неловко, налил еще один стакан виски.

\- Я за рулем, ты забыл? – возразил Реми.

\- Честно говоря, я так не думаю, - на мгновение глаза Тони взблеснули за длинными ресницами. – В любом случае, сейчас уже слишком поздно, и ты вполне можешь с комфортом устроиться в этих трех комнатах, не находишь?- Реми улыбнулся, принимая стакан.

\- То ли я вконец вымотался, то ли ты обладаешь настоящим даром убеждения.

\- Пожалуй, и то, и другое, - заключил Старк, придав лицу самое скромное выражение. – Но все же, возвращаясь к моему вопросу…

Реми сделал пару глотков и, поскольку он устал и особо ничего не ел, виски тут же ударил ему в голову. Тони вещал что-то насчет своего не-такого-уж-праведного прошлого, когда СМИ дали ему довольно нелицеприятное прозвище «Продавец смерти». Да что уж там. Чем больше люди трепались о морали, тем больше мир демонстрировал им истинное положение вещей. В какой-то момент Реми осознал, что ему уже сложно следить за нитью рассказа Тони. Его взгляд скользнул с темных сверкающих глаз собеседника к губам. И в следующий момент Реми уже прижимался к этим губам своими в проникающем поцелуе, а пальцы его ворошили волосы на затылке Тони. Для Старка это оказалось неожиданностью. Его прервали в середине рассказа, и он напрочь забыл, о чем говорил. А Реми, вдруг осознав, что происходит, резко отодвинулся от Старка. Сердце у него так и ухало, дыхание было сбивчивым, а рот подергивался, когда он пытался что-то сказать. Старк моргнул, стакан выпал у него из пальцев и мягко стукнулся о ковер. Затем эти пальцы сгребли Реми за рубашку, и Тони притянул его обратно, чтобы снова поцеловать. Это было более чем многообещающе, и Реми махнул рукой на мысли о причинах и следствиях. Теперь он двигался скорее инстинктивно, и Тони, казалось, делал то же самое. А разве Старк не был тем человеком, который привык брать все, что пожелает, никогда особо не задумываясь об аргументации, тратах или целесообразности?

Пара секунд – и умелые пальцы Реми освободили Тони от рубашки. И пока он расстегивал пуговицы на собственной, Тони целовал его в шею, вылизывая татуировку потрошителя. Затем скользнул вниз, к неестественно гладкому шраму на груди. У Реми перехватило дыхание, он прошелся ладонями по спине Тони, а в паху у него уже так и пульсировало от предвкушения. Тони слегка неловким движением стиснул выпуклость в тесных брюках, Реми ахнул и невольно дернулся. Его руки скользнули к ремню на брюках Тони, и он шепнул, покусывая мочку его уха:

\- Насчет магнита своего ты ошибся… (Он имел в виду тот дурацкий вопрос, прозвучавший в машине).

\- Да, он притягивает металлические предметы, - пробормотал Старк, уткнувшись носом в шею Реми, чувствуя, как металлическое сердце бешено колотится в груди другого мужчины. Он откинул голову назад с хриплым стоном, пока Реми властно сжимал его член, проводя под ним большим пальцем. Тони выгнулся всем телом, его руки обвились вокруг Реминой талии и в следующий момент быстро скользнули вниз и крепко прихватили за задницу, притягивая еще ближе. Реми взял оба их члена в ладонь и едва не задохнулся от возбуждения, когда плоть потерлась о плоть. Реми задавал темп движения, сгребая Тони за волосы левой рукой и притягивая его к себе для грязного поцелуя. Старк не сдерживал стоны, переходящие в рык. Когда палец Реми прошелся по обеим головкам, тела его и Тони выгнулись, и их накрыло волной жара и удовольствия, когда они оба излились в Ремину ладонь.

Тони прижался лбом к Реминой груди, и какое-то время оба тяжело дышали. Потом Старк посмотрел в голубые глаза и сказал, улыбнувшись:

\- Думаю, нам не помешает душ.


End file.
